Don't let me fall
by 16lolFLYlol16
Summary: Ally's just a quiet, fragile girl and Austin can see that, he has always seen that and wanted to be by her side no matter what but he couldn't. She never understood why he turned his back on her, until one day they come together and make a plan... A plan to try and brake the system they live by.. (Terrible summary but you should give it a chance)
1. Chapter 1

Don't let me fall chapter 1

Ally's p.o.v

_Dear diary! It has been a while sense I talked to anyone, ever since my friend Trish moved I've stopped talking to everyone. No one notices me, apart from my bully, Dallas! He's a jerk. He says Austin (The biggest dick of them all) sends him over to 'work' with me. And by work he means push me around and take my stuff! I can't believe how messed up some people are. Highschool is supose to be a place where we learn, not where you show off how 'hot', 'cute' and 'jerkish' you are. He(Austin) treats everybody like shit except for his girlfriend Kira. She's the queen bee of the school and she's the only one who can make him do whatever. I don't know why he's with her if the only thing she does is push him around! It makes no since._  
_Uh, The bell for second period just went off_

_Love,_

_Ally_

I closed my book and put it in my bag. I looked up and saw no one in the classroom... Wait! There's somebody behind me... Oh crap!

" Sup, Dawson " Austin said when he saw I noticed him " So, you writing about me in your little diary, hah, does somebody have a crush on me? " he said smirking

I just looked away, and he started massaging my shoulders.

" Don't worry I know your shy, we'll just keep it as our little secret " he winked at me and walked off. I just wanted to ... Scream at him! But, I didn't... I hate how shy I am, I hate that people bully me, I hate that my social skills are a mess... In other words I hate my life.

Then the other students started walking in. They took their seats and waited for the teacher.

I was just minding my own business when somebody flipped my chair and I fell down.  
The whole class started roaring with laughter, I looked up and saw Dallas smirking. My eyes were watery, I grabbed my staff and ran out.

I got to my locker and sighed. I sat on the floor and looked at my wrists. I'm done with this shit!

I heard somebody talking around the corner and decided to listen to their conversation.

" Well, when are you going to tell him? " I heard a male voice  
" Soon, I promise Daniel, soon " a female voice spoke up... Not just any female voice, that voice belonged to Kira!

" Good, cause You know prom is coming up and I want us to be the it couple there! " Daniel said  
" Alright, just give me a few days " Kira said. I heard them kiss and she turned around the corner and saw me. Her eyes opened wide.

" Daniel! " She yelled  
" Yeah " he appeared next to her, once he saw me his eyes opened wide as well.

They walked up to me. And Daniel pulled me up and pressed me against my locker.

" You haven't heard anything, understood! " he said and I nodded " Good if you tell anyone you will regret it! " he let go of me.

Then he put his arm around Kira and walked off. I just continued sitting there until the bell for lunch rang. Kids ran out of the classrooms and towards the cafeteria. I just took out my diary and started writing.

After I was done, I still had 20 minutes till next period. I went outside and to the field behind the school.

I lied down on the grass and looked at the clouds. Everything was so peacefully and nice. I closed my eyes and ended up falling a sleep.

I woke up to a voice saying my name and strong arms shaking me. I open my eyes and see a figure in the dark. I look up at the sky and see the stars are already out. My eyes open wide as I jump up away from the figure.

I look at the figure and recognise no other but Austin Moon! He takes my hand in a signal to calm me down.

I shake from fear. He found me behind the school, alone!

" Calm down " He says to me, but I don't. I just start backing up.

" Dawson " he says, and I could see the look in his eyes... He was worried. Yeah right, Austin Moon worried about me?! Ally Dawson! I'm going crazy!

I jump up on my feet and start backing away. Soon enough I start running. " Dawson! " I heard him yell after me but just ignore him and keep running.

Once I reach my house. I sigh before opening the door. As soon as I step in I see my dad sitting on the couch watching TV.

" Hey sweetheart, how was school "

" It was okay " I said walking upstairs and in to my room. I slam my door shut and jump on my bed. And as soon as my head hit the soft, warm cover of my bed, I was out like a light!

RING, RING, RING!

My phone rang and I look at it.

To:  
So Dawson! Just to let you know you won't be able to see your crush today, cause there ain't no school  
Love, Moon

I sigh at the message and roll over in my bed. He isn't going to let this go is he! Well at least he informed me that there won't be school today and- Holly peppers how did HE get my number!

I shake my head and stumble up on my feet. I go to the bathroom and take a quick shower. Then I get dressed and walk downstairs.

" Morning dad " I say  
" Hey sweetheart I heard you don't have school today "

" Nope, I don't even know why "

He looks at me.  
" Really?! Were you at school yesterday at all " he asks me and I blush in embarrassment

" I went behind the school during lunch and fell asleep in the field " I say  
" oh, well anyways I heard there was a fire late in the afternoon, something about the 'school bad boy' showing off or something " My dad said.

Oh, so that's why Austin was there. He or his 'crew' set a fire at school. Probably during detention, since it was pretty late.

What was he doing behind the school though?! He knows that's my spot!... Long story, I used disappear all the time during lunch and he was 'curious' and decided to follow me. He ended up finding my secret spot but promised not to come there! And yesterday he broke that promise.

" Sweetheart, you okay " my dad says bringing me back to reality  
" Oh, yeah, I'm just gonna go take a walk "  
" Okay, I'll be At the store all day so- " I cut him off

" Yeah, yeah, by dad " I close the front door and sigh. I decided to go to my spot behind the school and just rest. It seems like a good plan right?!

I walk down the street when I heard somebody yell out my name. I turn around hoping to see Austin- Wait, n-no I wasn't hoping to see him. I just... Ugh! Well it wasn't him anyways!

" Sup, dork " Dallas says as he pushes me. I fall back and my hands fall hard on... Glass?!

I feel a sharp pain go through my wrist. I look up to see Dallas laughing and catching up with the rest of Austin's 'crew'... I see all of Austin's friends but not Austin.

I sigh, I look at my hands and see blood coming from my wrist. I ignore it and take a piece of glass in my hand, I slide it in my back packet and continue to walk down towards the school.

Once I got there I heard sobbing. I looked around to see a blond boy, hugging his knees, in my spot and crying... Is that, AUSTIN?!

" Moon?! "

He turns around, socked to see me, and wipes away his tears.

" Dawson... " he whispered

Suddenly my vision became blurry, there was an awful pain in my wrist, and my whole body went numb. I felt my body falling down through air and in to strong arms. The person started calling out my name. And As my name being called out became an eco everything went black.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Don't let me fall chapter 2

I managed to open my eyes. I found my self in a comfturble bed in a unfamiliar room. I glanced at my wrist and saw it was cleaned up and there was a bandage on it as well. I looked down at my clothes and noticed I was wearing someone else's sweatpants and a hoodie. I wanted to get out of bed but I was so tired. I trew my head back on the pillow and let out a sigh.

The door opened, but I didn't open my eyes cause I was scared. I heard the door shut quietly and somebody sat down beside me. He or she, took my hand and started playing with my fingers. Then I felt my wrist being taken gently and carefully. The person observed it for a while then once again returned to playing with my fingers.. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I giggled.

" Dawson?! You awake? " I heard Austin say as I slowly open my eyes.  
" W-where am I? " I say quietly  
" You're at my house " he says " You fainted and I took you to the hospital, when they said you were okay and could go, I was going to take you home but it was locked so I brought you here "

I nod

" You don't have to be shy, I don't bite " he chuckles, and I just look down. He lifts my head up and says  
" Come on, say something "

" Thank you " I say still quietly though  
" I was lucky to be there at the right time " he said and I nod again

I look down at the clothes I was wearing and then back at him. He realizes what I'm getting at and starts to explain how after he brought me to his house (Witch is across my house) his mum changed my clothes since there was blood on it and I nod in understanding.

" I should probably get going, I don't want to be a bother any longer " I say and start to get up, he just gently pushes me back down and covers me

" You're not a bother and you need to rest " he says  
" But- " I start but he puts his finger on my lips whispering " Shh, just rest "

I relax and sink in to the pillow, sighing.

" Moon "  
" yeah? "

" What were you doing yesterday behind the school? " I ask he licks his bottom lip then looks down

" I just came to make sure you were okay " He said " you disappeared during lunch and I figured you'd be behind the school, but that's not the reason either, later during detention, Dallas was smoking. I told him to stop it that it's not healthy, but he just faced me and said something like I don't give shit about that. Then he trew the cigarette across the room, there was a sudden flame and the next thing I know we were running out of the school. I figured you could still be behind the school and ran to get you. The filed could have easily got on fire and you would..." It was like he didn't have straight to continue, tears were nearly coming out of his eyes and I just lied there, looking at him.

Then the door flew open, and a tall woman with blond hair stood there.

" Austin, your father's home! " she said and ran downstairs. I saw Austin's eyes open wide with fear, hate and worry. He looks at me and quickly gets up.

" What ever happens, lock that door and hide, even if I knock do NOT let me in! " he said.

I saw a figure approaching in the hallway and rolled over on the floor and under Austin's bed. Austin was confused then I heard him stand up. In the matter of seconds Austin was against the wall, and his father hit him.

" I heard there was a excellent at school and you weren't involved! " He yelled " Were you involved!? "

" No " Austin said, his voice trembling. The next thing I know he's thrown to the other wall and he screams in pain. Then his so called 'father' lifted him up

" Before I go, you will give me a list of 5 prettiest girl at your school and their addresses " he lets go of Austin then continues " bring it down in 10 minutes " and with that he left.

I got out of my hiding spot and ran to him

" Oh, my god! Are you okay?! " I ask  
" I'll be fine " he said standing up.

He went to the desk and took out a pice of paper. I sat down next to him and he looked at me weakly and smiled. He started writing down random names of people I've never heard off. He put the pen down and looked at the names. He let out a sigh and stood up.

" Hide " He ordered me and walked out. I hid under the bed again and waited for him to return.

Austin's p.o.v

I walked downstairs and found my dad in the kitchen. I handed him the list and he let out a chuckle.

" What?! " I asked crossing my arms  
" You put Kira at the top of the list... She doesn't count, think of someone else! " he told me and gave me a nother pice of paper and a pen.

" Oh, wait, maybe you could write down the name and address of the girl you have a crush on " He said smirking... Was he talking about Ally?

" W-who?! " I asked  
" Oh, you know that girl you always hung out with when you were a kid " He said... Okay he is definitely talking about Ally!

" NO! " I said  
" Okay fine, I'll just go to your room and get her then " He said and smirked again

" H-how did yo- " I started  
" please kid, I'm not dumb " he got up and started going upstairs, I run in front of him and stop him

" Dad please I'll do anything just don't hurt her " I say  
" Fine... I'll let it slide this time " He said and walked out the front door. I heard him start his car and drive off.

I quickly climbed up the stairs and in my room. I open the door and find it empty.

" It's okay he's gone now " I say and Ally appears on my bed. She looks at me concerned and I sit next to her.

" How's your wrist? " I ask her  
" Don't worry about me, you should lie down " She says

" It's okay, I'm used to it " I say and open my arms for a hug, she gives in and hugs me and I wrap my arms around her and smile. And a flashback comes to me

Flashback

When I was 9 I usually spent my time outside. One day I saw a girl about my age and waved at her, she saw me and smiled. I walked across the street to her and she stood up.

" Hey, I'm Austin Moon "  
" Ally Dawson " She said and put out her and for me to shake it

" So, Dawson, You new around here?! " I asked her  
" Well, yeah, I used to live all the way on the other side of Miami " She said

" Oh, well wanna play together, I got a new guitar I can play you something " I said, music was my idea of fun back then... Still is  
" Okay " She said.

I rushed to my house, excited, and took my guitar. Then I rushed back to Ally.

" So, What can you play? " she asked me  
" Pretty much anything " I said  
" Can you play... Rolling in the deep? " She asked me

I smiled and played my guitar as she sang. She had the voice of an angel. We played like that all afternoon. Then my dad came out of the house, at the time he was a normal dad, and approached us. He told me it was time to go home.

I opened my arms for a hug and she gave me one. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled

End of flashback

" I should take you home your dad must be worried about you " I said and helped her up.

I walked her across the street and she invited me to come in, I gladly excepted and we had fun.

That was untill... There was a sudden harsh knock on the door.

" That's probably my dad, no offence but I don't want him seeing me with a boy, he'll get the- " she started  
" wrong idea, yeah, yeah, I'll hide behind the couch then " I finished for her and jumped behind the couch.

Her dad came in but almost immediately went upstairs and we just said our goodbye's and I left.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Don't let me fall chapter 3

Austin's p.o.v

When I woke up this morning the first thing on my mind was Ally... Yes, her! I miss her I really do!

Let me explain...  
You see when Ally and I met, we became the best of friends. We spent every free minute with each other, some may even say we were dating.. But that all changed on the first day in Marino high The night before my first day of high school, my dad came in my room and told me he wants me to be like him when he was in high school. He was a jock, good at every sport, he dated the head cheerleader (No, not my mum). He was the 'school bad boy' (Hard to imagine right) and he wanted me to be like him. He said he came to his senses in Collage, but how 'yesterday' he stumbled on to an old friend who is still like he was in high school and he has a boy my age (I'm talking about Dallas).

He told me he'll know if I don't act 'bad' at school cause Dallas will tell his dad and his dad will tell him. And from then froward, every time I'd be nice to someone, help out or not be involved in a fight or accident he would abuse me...

What a great dad you could say! (Note the sarcasm)

Anyways, that's why I had to leave Ally. And I DO regret it! I miss her, and I know yesterday was a one time thing, if my dad saw me with her ,I wouldn't be the only one in trouble, he would... Well honestly I don't know what would he do to her and I DO NOT want to find out either!

" Yo Austin! " A familiar voice I do not like brought me back to reality  
" Huh?! What Dallas? " I say

" You were spaced out, What'cya thinking about? " he asks me teasingly  
" Nothing " I say looking around the cafeteria... Dang Ally's not here  
" What ever grumpy pants " He says and continues to do... Whatever!

I get up, trow my trash away and walk out of the cafeteria, while Dallas and the rest keep calling my name I just walk out to the hallway and sit down, sighing.

After a while I hear crying from near by. I stand up and follow the sound and... No surprise... I find Ally on the floor next to her locker. She was crying her eyes out and writing down in her diary. I look over at what she was writing down... I really should stop reading her diary, but hey she still hasn't noticed me... Yet!

I read.. _Dear Diary! Yesterday was... Eh, okay you could say. Austin, how do I say this... Saved me?! Yeah, well you see, I was going to the field behind the school when Dallas came over and he pushed me. I fell on GLASS but he just chuckled and followed the rest. I remember the pain that went through my wrist. It was terrible, I looked at the glass and slipped a pice in my back packet, thinking how I might 'Use' it later. When I got behind the school I saw, to my big surprise, Austin there. He was crying. My heart broke in to a million pieces. That's when I fainted and he caught me. I woke up later in his room, (he took me to the hospital and then to his house). Everything was fine untill his dad showed up. I found out his dad abuses him and now I know yesterday was a ONE TIME thing. Cause while writing all this down I remember how I miss the old Austin, my friend or something more. The person I could share my secrets with. And after Trish left I realized that now I'm alone and as long as Austin's dad still abuses him he will ignore me. I may not know his story but I know him and the person who saved me yesterday was the REAL him_

_Love Ally_

She closed her book and picked up something from beside her. She placed it on her wrist and let out a sigh. I see what it is and my eyes open wide

" Ally, No! " I snatch the piece of glass from her hands and trow it across the hall. It breaks hitting the lockers and falls on the floor in pieces.

" What are you thinking " I say sitting next to her and bringing her in to a hug. She hesitated but hugged back

" I'm thinking how I am all alone " She said pulling out of the hug and looking at the floor. I lift her head up and put a peace of her hair behind her ear.

" Hey, you're not alone... "  
" Oh yeah, Trish left me, my dad is going on a nother stupid trip and you... You are forced to stay away from me " She says tears streaming down her face "Now tell me I am not alone " I didn't say anything, I frowned and looked down

" I miss you Austin... The real Austin " She said

I let out a sigh " I miss the real me too " I say, stroking her hair.  
" Ally... I have an idea " I say as a smile spreads across my face

" I'm listening... " She says and I could see the curiosity in her eyes. She had no idea how crazy my plan is... But it just might work!

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Don't let me fall chapter 4

Austin's p.o.v

The bell rings and Ally and I give each other a nod. We walk apart and I catch up with Dallas and the rest.

" Hey guys " I say  
" Hey, where did you run off to? " Elliot asks me  
" Just, somewhere.. " I say smirking

" Austin! " I hear a familiar female voice calling out my name  
" Yes, Kira? " I say turning to face her  
" We need to talk " She says

" This is gonna be good " I hear Dallas say and high five some other guys

" Okay then, talk! " I say, well order her  
" We need a break " She says quietly  
" I'm sorry what was that " I say pretending I haven't heard her. I could already see the people in the hallway staring at us.

" We need a break " She says again just a bit louder and more confidant  
" Honestly... " I start " Thank god " I finish and walk off to class leaving her offended

I reach the classroom and take my seat in the back next to Ally.

" Phase 1, complete " I say winking at her  
" Good " She says not lifting her head up " To phase 2 we go "

The rest of the students started to take their seats and Now Dallas, Elliot, Dez... He's actually a good kind of a popular kid... And the rest of the wolf pack walked in and somehow found their way to their seats.

Then Kira and her two 'followers' Cassidy and Brooke walked in. She glared at me coldly for the embarrassment I caused her in the hallway. I just chuckle and the teacher enters.

" Okay, Work in pairs, I'll hand you papers, you will have to answer all 20 questions in pairs. I really don't feel like paring you up so just go by how you sit " said annoyed by our actual interest in social class. Well who wouldn't be interested, you get to talk, and you get an A for it. Awesome right! She handed us papers with questions we were suppose to ask our partners.

I look at Ally next to me and wink at her quickly before turning my head to Dallas to check who's he partnered up with. He was with Cassidy.. Poor guy

" Uh, Austin you and that dork, too bad I'd love to switch with you but hey, she said your partners with who you sit " He said and turned to Cassidy.

He may laugh now but I swear, on my chances with Ally(And I hope I'm right) , that Allison Marie Dawson and I, Austin Monica Moon will have this school wrapped around our two little fingers! If not at least we'll turn the school up-side down. And that's just how Austin and Ally roll...

Once the last bell rang we all ran outside... uh wait, I have detention.. again!

I walk in detention and look around to check it Ally's here (It's a part of our plan) and I see her in the corner of the room with her head facing a book. She must be reading a pretty tense part cause her eyes are focused on the book and only the book!

It's gonna be hard to snap her out of it.

Oh, Dallas and the rest just walked in time to get phase 2 in action.

" Dawson! " I yell at Ally... No reaction  
" Dawson! " I Yell louder ... Nope still no reaction

I sigh and get up, I go to her chair and push her off it. She glances in pain and looks up at me... I'm gonna have to apologise for that one later

" ow, the hell Moon " She says already in character  
" Dawson, what are you doing here you know this is detention right!? " I say getting in character

" Yes, I do " She says and sits back on her chair, I glance at the rest to make sure they're listening then look back at her " and for your information me being here is your foult "

" Oh really?! I would love to know how is it my foult " I say sarcastically

She just gives me a firm(pretend) glare and I back of and go to the other guys.

" What was that about? " Elliot asks  
" Oh, nothing " I reply quickly

" Do you like hate her or something? " Dez asks me  
" Actually I do "  
" Why? " Dallas asks, I say the first rude thing that pops in to my head  
" She's such a dork " I say

But she's not.. I mean she is but.. She's just... ADORKABLE!

" Cool " he says " So after detention we're heading to the beach you coming or what?! " dang I forgot I promised to hang out with them later  
" Um, Can I take a rain check... I've got football practise later " I say... LIE! I'm hanging out with Ally later  
" Oh, um, okay " And we take our seats... The detention went by pretty fast.

And now I'm at Ally's house.  
" Okay so, Phase one: pretend you aren't hurt by Kira braking up with you... Done " She says and puts a tick next to it " Phase two: Make sure everybody knows you hate each other " she looks at me

" We're not done with that one, we still got to argue in front of the whole school so they'll all think we hate each other " I say and she nods

" What are we gonna argue about? " she asks me  
" Um... We could bump in to each other during... Lunch and- well you get the rest "  
" Okay, so I better bring an extra outfit tomorrow "  
" Yeah, but make it something dorky " I say and she glares at me, I put my hands up in serener and continue " Hey do you want this to work or not?! "

" Yes I want this to work " She said  
" Okay so after that we'll get started on phase tree, key? "

" Okay, so my phase 3 is to make sure Kira bully's me in front of you.. " She says  
" Yeah, and my phase 3 is to make a bet that I can turn you in to the most popular girl at school "

" And how do you know that they will tell you to make ME the most popular girl at school and not some other girl "  
" Cause just when I make that bet you'll walk by key? "

" And how will you manage that I- " She started but I cut her of  
" I'll manage okay! " I say and she nods

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Don't let me fall chapter 5

Austin's p.o.v

I walk in to the cafeteria and get... Whatever weird thing the lunch lady bothered to make today. I spot Ally pretending to look for a seat and once she spotted me I gave her a nod and we started walking towards each other. I was looking down at my what I think was food, and she was looking in every direction but mine.

And 3...2... BOOM!

We both fell on the floor, I look at her and see her shirt all messed up. I give her a fake glare and she does the same.

" Watch where you're going Moon " She said standing up  
" I could say the same thing to you, Dawson " I say crossing my arms

We got all the attention. Everybody: The nerds, The jocks, The Musicians( Well there are a few of them, but they get picked on more then nerds, mostly cause jocks and others are jealous so they tease them), The drama kids, The weird kids, The divas, Dallas and the rest of the 'bad boys', even The cheerleaders were looking at me and Ally fighting!

Then after five minutes of planed arguing with her I say Something I shouldn't have said, but it just slipped out.

" Well at least I have a mother! " I shout then realize what I have said. She gives me a look like 'You WILL apologize later!' and lets it go... Sort of  
" At least I'm happy " She pushes me back  
" Oh really, what makes you think I'm not happy, my life is perfect unlike yours " those words were all LIES.. Guilty, stupid, big, fat LIES!

" Oh yeah, well at least I can do maths " She says, knowing we practiced that part and I get ready to burn her. And she gulps.

" Really?! Then maybe you can count how many friends I have and how many friends you have! Oh, wait! That's right you don't have any! " I hear gasps from all over the cafeteria but Ally makes shore to be the loudest.

" How dare you!? " She, well almost yells, and runs out.

I make shore to look as casual as I can while I make may way to my seat. I sit next to Dez and the other guys and see their mouths are open in sock I chuckle and say

" Guys close you mouths you'll catch flies "

After they snap back to reality they start asking me what was that all about and stuff like that. I just say I hate Ally from the bottom of my guts, but I DON'T! It's the exact opposite... I love her!

After lunch and a few boring periods we had a free period.

Me, Elliot and Dallas were in the hallway, across Ally's locker. Ally was at her locker just as Kira walked past her... I knew Kira picks on her when she's at her locker during free period so it was a sort of start of phase 3.

We watched Kira pick on Ally for five minutes until she walked away. Finally! I thought.

I saw Ally walk away and I knew she hid behind the corner waiting for her cue!

" So guys who do you think will get picked for prom kind and queen " I ask them knowing their answer since we disgusted it like a week ago

" You and Kira " They all say at once  
" But I don't want her to be the prom queen " I complain

" Well what Are you gonna do about it? " Elliot asks me and I sigh

" I guess I'm gonna have to make sure she doesn't win " I say  
" And how will you do that? " Dallas asks me

" By making any other girl more popular then her " I say  
" like who? " The ask me

" I don't know, but I'm Austin Moon, name any girl at school I'll just use some of my charm on her and have her wrapped around my little finger " I say and at that point Ally walked to her locker again and got a book then walked away again.

Dallas smirked noticing Ally " Any girl?! " He asked me

" yes, any girl you name it " I say  
" Okay how about we make this interesting " He says  
" I'm listening "

" Lets make a bet, if I win, I get to... Pull the best prank ever and you take the blame for it but I get all the credit... And if you win, I will... Like grant anything you say and I mean anything " Dallas says and pulls out his hand for me to shake it. Once I do I ask him

" So who's the girl? "  
" Ally Dawson " He says and I pretend to be in a deep shock as Elliot and Dallas walk away.

After school's done me and Ally meet up at her house.

" Phase 3- done " She says and puts a tick down next to it I high five her and say

" But we're only at the beginning "

Tbc

* * *

Thanks for All the reviews and support guys and sorry it was short, but I'll try to upload more tomorrow if I get time to.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't let me fall chapter 6

Austin's p.o.v

Now the next day I woke up and got to school. Everything was normal. And then suddenly Dallas comes up to me and asks me how's the bet going. I just tell him I'll start working on it at lunch.

And now here it is lunch. I 'argued' with Ally so she'd come with me to hang out. We argued in front of everybody and she agreed to hang out after school. And Right now I'm making my way back to my table.

" Woah, did you just make your enemy agree to hang out with you? " Elliot asked me  
" Yes I did " I say

" Well, Dallas if I were you, I'd be nervous " Elliot says and turns to Dallas  
" Shut up, he still has to get her to beat Kira " Dallas said and turned to me " You have a plan on that too? "

" Actually... Yes I do " I say and walk away.

I walk to the hallway and go to my locker. I take out an old guitar pic necklace my cousin gave me and put it around my neck.

I haven't played guitar without fear since I got in high school, and it's all my dad's fault! He took my guitar and broke it, only a few weeks later I told my mum that I can't survive without music. She bought me a new guitar and we hid it from my dad. But I can't play it without fearing he'll see me and abuse me.

I shook of that thought and shut my locker. I walked around the hallway till something caught my attention. I heard a voice singing, she sounded like an angel. No, not an angel, like a mermaid... Or a Siren! The beautiful melody lured me towards her. I ended up in front of the school's music room. I hesitated to open the door but then turned the door knob and peeked in to the room.

I didn't believe what I saw...

" Ally?! " I ask and see her jumps up and falls off the piano bench. I quickly ran up to her and helped her up

" Are you okay?! " I ask her  
" Yeah you just surprised me " She says looking at me and laughing a bit. I chuckle then shake my head as we both sit on the piano bench.

" Was that you? " I ask her  
" Yeah.. "  
" Woah, you are AMAZING! Where did you learn to play like that? And for goodness sake, where did you learn to sing like that? " I say and she just blushes

" I'm not that good " She says  
" Oh, I disagree. You're beyond good, you are amazing, perfect, breathtaking... Flawless! " I say, she looks away to hide her face- red from blushing and I chuckle

" Oh, and have I mentioned how beautiful you look when you blush " she turned to me, as her face began to turn to even a deeper red and I started stroking her cheek.

" Thank you Austin " She says looking deeply in my eyes.

I can't believe I just now noticed how beautiful her eyes are. They have that spark, the spark I only see in her deep brown eyes. Those magnificent eyes the ones that make me get lost in time, the ones that I look forward to look at every day, the ones I dream off. The ones that are on the girl I love.

I lover my sight to her lips and she bit her bottom lip. I look back at her eyes and start to lean closer to her. She started leaning in as well, our lips were inches away from each other... When

_-There is always a when. Like, you're about to put extra sirup on your pancakes when your mum says you've had enough_  
_- Sometimes you're about to ask a girl you've like for a long time to go out with you when a nother dude who's crazy about her beats you to it_  
_- and other times you find your self inches away from the lips you're dying to kiss when your music teacher walks in to the room_

That's right our dear music teacher walked in and we jumped apart.

" Oh, hello, Austin, Ally?! What are you two doing in the music room? " She asked us, thrilled by the thought of somebody being in this room

" We were just messing around, singing and playing the piano " I say hoping she will NOT ask us to play her something

" Oh, good then play me something while I find my music sheets for class " She said and popped her head in the closet looking for the music sheets

Ally started to play the piano and pointed at something in her book, it was the song she was singing earlier. I looked at the lyrics and she gave me a nod. So I started to sing.

" Uh-huh oh oh, Uh-huh oh oh oh

Sometimes, I get in my own way  
I need someone to say  
"Hey, what are you thinking?"  
Your words, they're always just in time  
Just like a perfect rhyme  
Like, you're not even trying  
Like pieces of a puzzle  
Without each other,  
We're in trouble, trouble

Hey, I will always stay  
By your side forever  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey, there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever  
'Cause we're better together

Like the waves need the sand to crash on  
Like the sun needs a world to shine on  
You're the bright side of every day  
Me without you just isn't the same

Hey, I will always stay (stay)  
By your side forever (ever)  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey, there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever  
We're better together

Uh-huh oh oh, Uh-huh oh oh oh "

We finished and turned to our music teacher. She looked stunned, not that I'm socked. We were amazing!

" Oh my goodness! You two sound great, you have to play that song in front of the class tomorrow " she says and Ally and I exchange a look

" But we can't, the song is not even done yet " Ally blurted out  
" But please, kids don't appreciate music any more, and if they hear you two playing this or any other song they might get interested in music again, please " She begged I knew Ally would give in so I sighed and looked at Ally and nodded then she looked at our music teacher and said

" Alright we'll do it, but A different song tho "

" Anything as long as the two of you sing, oh thank you, thank you, thank you " She hugged us and left

Wow, so this is what feels like to be adored by a teacher in high school... I could get used to that

" So you have a plan " Ally asked me  
" Yes, we are going to preforme and show them music is awesome " I answered  
" But Austin if they don't get our message your dad will- " she started but I cut her off  
" You don't worry about that, you just worry about showing the rest of the school how amazing you are key? " I say and she nods " good, now lets work on the song we're gonna perform tomorrow " I say and we start working...

Only, if there wasn't always a when..

Tbc

* * *

Okay, I'll admit it, it's a sucky chapter. But still review and tell me what you think please. xx


	7. Chapter 7

Don't let me fall chapter 7

Austin's p.o.v

After school I decided to meet up with Dallas and the rest at the beach. Just so they don't think I'm avoiding them. " Hey guys " I say as I walk up to them and sit down on the sand next to them.

" Oh look who finally decided to show up " Dallas said making me roll my eyes  
" Whatever guys! What are you up to? " I ask

" We were planing on inviting some girls over and having fun " Elliot said " If you know what I mean "

" Yes I know what you mean " I said and let out a sigh. They always did this, they all met up and then called girls over hoping to get lucky. If you ask me it is disgusting. Mostly cause first they would threaten the girls for a few months the use them.

" And I'm planing on getting in her pants tonight " Dallas said. apparently there has been this girl he has been black mailing for a while now. But he doesn't want to tell us, something about not wanting to mess up his chances or whatever " So I have the special part of the beach reserved tonight, she's meeting me there, later losers "

He got up and started walking towards the 'special love spot'. We all exchanged a look before getting back to our formal subject... Football.

We kept talking and talking, until I decided to take a walk by the shore so I excused my self and walked away from them. I felt the hot wind pick up, which didn't make it any colder. I took off my shirt cause I hated being too hot. I looked at the sea, I could see lights from the boats in the distance. My head kept looking up at the sky tho, the sun has just faded away behind, from what looked like, the edge of the sea.

My mind was brought back to reality by a loud cry, that came from so close by, I couldn't ignore it. I got on my feet and looked around. I saw a girl walking towards Where Dallas is suppose to be. She must be his victim. Poor girl. She had tears streaming down her face, she was holding ger sandals in her hands and she was wearing the same outfit Ally was wearing that day at school... Holy crap that IS Ally.

I jumped on my feet and ran to her, I picked her up while still running, just before Dallas saw her, I slipped my hand over her mouth and trew her over my shoulder. She screamed in to my hand and kicked, but I didn't let go of her. I stopped in the middle of the beach and I put her down so she could see me. And know that I wasn't a stranger. As soon as she realized it was me she slipped her hands around my neck and brought me in to a hug. Her head was in my chest and I could even still now feel her tears on my neck.

" Shhh, Alls it's going to be okay " I say gently and smile at her.

" Aussstttiinn " Ally said through tears " I don't want to go "

" Shhh, I know Ally, I know "

She pulled out of the hug and looked at me " What? " I ask her, she just shakes her head " What? " I repeat just louder.

" Can you... Stop him? " She asked me and I smiled. Knowing Dallas he'll give in if I tell him he can 'have' Kira, I don't know why but I know he will. I nod and push a pice of her hair behind her ear gently, " Of course I can, you stay here okay! I'll be back soon " And with that I stood up. I walked across the beach to where Dallas was at. I eventually got there and sighed before walking in. Dallas turned around and he shoot me a confused look, I crossed my arms, letting him know how I know about Ally.

" What do you want Austin? " He said sharply  
" You know it's hard to win the bet with you using her like a puppet! " I scream at him

" Well you have a better idea? " He asks me. I know only one name will make him soften so I said it " Kira ".

And I was right, his eyes grew bigger as he nodded and looked away.

I knew what he silently meant. I went for the door and walked out. I stumbled across the beach to Ally, who was sitting in the sand. She was hugging her knees, crying. She was most likely thinking of what could go wrong. I just ran up to her and trew her over my shoulder. She knew it was me so she didn't fight my grip.

I brought her to my car and helped her get in as gently as I could. She kept crying even though everything was okay, those tears kept appearing. I quickly hoped in and started the car. As I started driving I could hear her sobs start to get quieter along with her eyes closing. But she kept jerking up, not letting sleep take over. " Ally, sweetheart, just go to sleep, it's okay " I say and put my hand on her leg, rubbing it softly. She shook her head, but as she shook it I started singing a lullaby, and she slowly leaned her head next to the window and I figured she was asleep. I smile and focus back on the road. I safely get to our neighborhood and get Ally to her house. I told my mum I'll be staying out tonight so I decided to stay at Ally's, just in case my dad came home. Her dad was on some convention which only made it easier to sneak in, or just casually walk in and stay over.

I brought Ally up to her room and placed her on her bed. She tensed up in her sleep and started mumbling. I figured she's having a nightmare and decided to lie by her, just in case she wakes up in fear and needs comfort.

And withing the time of twenty minutes I was out like a light.

Tbc

* * *

Okay, so this was sort of a filler chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't let me fall chapter 8

Austin's p.o.v

I was woken up by a sudden scream. I jumped up and looked around the room, I looked down at Ally, she was asleep, but screaming. I started to shake her." Ally! Ally wake up! ". Soon enough she opened her eyes and pulled me into a hug. Her hands were shaking behind my back, her head was in my chest and I felt fresh tears soke through my shirt.

" Bad dream? " I asked and pulled her closer. I felt her nod still not pulling out of the hug. I looked down at her, she closed her eyes and sighed.

Later when we were fully awake we decided to go out and get her some new clothes. We took my car to the Miami mall and walked from store to store. She kept saying how either the clothes she picked doesn't fit her or makes her look fat, but she was being dramatic.

" Ally you almost done? " I ask her, standing in front of the dressing room door and impatiently tapping my foot.

" I'm done I just... It looks horrible on me " She says and I can hear the frustration in her voice.

I let out a sigh, knowing she's exaggerating.

" Come out so I can see " I say and she slowly moves the curtain and steps outside.

She had a light pink summer dress on her that ended just above her knees and shoved her back.

I think my mouth dropped 10 floors because she giggled and said something like " Close your mouth you'll catch flies "

I looked away and shook my head to brace my self, then I looked back at her. " You look gorgeous "

" No, I look pale and ugly " She said looking in the mirror and shaking her head. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind and then whispered in her ear " You look hot ". I saw her face, in the reflection, it was turning red. She bit her bottom lip to keep her self from smiling. I rested my head on her shoulder and pulled her closer to my body. She tensed up a bit than melted in to my grip. Her head leaned on my neck and she closed her eyes. She knew I was right, she looked hot, beautiful, amazing, gorgeous... Flawless! So she gave in and decided to buy the dress.

Then I insisted to pay for it but she obviously had other ideas.

" Ally put that away, It's my treat " I said and took out my wallet.

" No, no Austin! I can't ask you to do that " She said.

" Well you didn't ask, I volunteered " I said giving her a look.

" Austin Monica Moon, don't go and twist my words around " She said and hit my slightly on my chest, she probably ment for it to be harder but she's not that strong.

" That'll be 19,25$ " The cashier said while putting the dress in to a bag. I just gave her the money, took the bag all in a flash. Then pulled Ally by her arm and to the previous stores we have been to. All the outfits she's tried on, all the dresses, tops, jeans, skirts... Everything! I bought it. She was mad at me but not for long.

Then we drove back to her house and went up to her room.

" So when's your dad coming home? "

" I dunno, next week I think, why? "

" Cause you are throwing a party " I said and jumped on her bed.

" WHAT?! "

" Well how else do you plan on getting popular "

" I-Um, I don't know "

" Well I do, now lets start planing "

" Austin I don't know how to trow a party! " She said and gave me a look. I shook my head and sat down next to her. She looked at me with her beautiful Brown eyes. We stared at each other for a while, I knew I couldn't take me eyes of her. She was like my drug! Once I glanced at her I couldn't look away, I was mesmerized. You know what they say, the eyes are the window to your soul! And god her sole must be pure amazement.

I started leaning closer to her, she did the same. My eyes stuck on her's and the other way around too. I saw her bit her bottom lip in the corner of my eye. My smile widen and her eyes started to close. We were an inch apart and our breaths were melting together. I was about to close in and crash my lips against her's BUT my phone went off.

We jumped apart and I started replaying the past scenes in my head. I shook it, not believing what I was about to do. I took my phone and answered.  
" Hello? "  
" Dude where are you? " I heard Dallas on the other line  
" I'm at Ally's, what the hell do you want?! "  
" Woah! Someone woke up on the wrong side of his bed... What's up with you today? "

" Nothing, just... Never mind " I started " So listen, Ally's throwing a party tonight at her house, how many people can you get? "

" Wait! She, the dork, is throwing a party?! "

" Yes! "

" Oh, well I can get half the school to come... About 6?! "

" Shore, just don't make it too crazy.. Okay?! "

" Fine, whatever! " He said and hung up. I put my phone away and looked at Ally, she was glaring at me. " What did I do? " I asked her. She just shook her head and lied down her head on my lap. My fingers, unconsciously, started playing with her hair. Her eyes started to close. She was obviously tired but didn't want to give in to sleep cause I was there. So I started to sing a lullaby. I felt her shaking her head for me to stop but it was too late, sleep has already taken over her tired body. And if you ask me she need some rest, she has been trying on so many pieces of cloathing this whole afternoon.

So I just got up slowly, not to wake her up. I gently placed her head on a pillow and covered her with a warm blanket. Then I tip towed out of the room and started preparing her house for the party she was hiving tonight...

Tbc

* * *

TA-DA, That's all I got, so review and tell me what you think


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews guys =D

* * *

**_Don't let me fall episode 9_**

_Austin's p.o.v_

The doorbell rang. Those must be the first guests. And they're an hour early?! Who the hell comes to a party an hour early?!

I shook my head and opened the front door. Dallas walked in and looked around the place.

" So this is the house of the legendary Ally Dawson? Eh?! " he said and picked up some antick vase.

" Um, yeah " I said " W-what are you doing here so early? "

" No reason, just wanted to check this place out and meet the future ms. Popular girl " He said and crashed down on the couch.

I was about to say something but I shook it off. He stood up again and walked to the kitchen. I followed him and stood by the door. He was going through the drawers.

" Are you looking for something in particular? " I asked him.

He looked away from the drawer, he was going through, and at me.

" No "

" You shore? "

" Yes now can you just- " Dallas started but got cut off by the door being opened.

Ally stood there. Her clothes were rumpled and hair was in a messy bun. Her eyes were half closed, she was obviously still half asleep.

" Austin... " She started.

" Yeah Ally?! "

" Can you come here just for a sec " She said and walked out, grabbing on to everything to keep her balance as she did.

I saw Dallas roll his eyes before I followed her out. She was holding on to the wall. I went over to her and let her hold on to me. We started making our way up the stairs. She had trouble going up the steps so I just picked her up and carried her. She didn't protest!

I got to her room and put her down.

" Okay shoot away "

" Well first, why is Dallas here? " She asked me.

" The party remember " I said.

" Oh, Wait! When do all the guests arrive? " She asked me

" In about an hour, why? "

" Um, Hello?! I need to get ready "

" Oh yeah, right! " I walked over to her closet and opened it. I took out a dress we bought. It was a caramel colored dress, it left her back opened and ended just above her knees. I shivered at the thought of her wearing it and guys checking her out. But if do want to make her popular, then it's a risk I need to take.

I walked back to her and handed her the dress. She nodded and looked at the door. I got the message and I let out a chuckle as I walked out, closing the door behind.

I walked downstairs and saw Dallas sitting on the couch and watching TV. I went over to him and sat down.

" Hey, what are you watching? "

" Nothing " He said and turned off the TV " Where's the future Mrs. Moon "

" She's up in he- Wait what?! "

He chuckled and pushed me playfully. " Please, I'm not dumb you know " He said.

" There is nothing going on between me and Ally "

" really?! "

" absolutely "

" Then I guess you don't mind if I asked her out "

" Of course I would! You know that I- Oh "

" That you...?! "

" Never mind.. " I said " So when's everybody arriving?! "

The doorbell went off.

" Now, I guess "

I got up and walked to the door. I opened it and people started walking in. Then I went over to the stereo and put the music on, full blast!

About thirty minutes later, Ally still hasn't come downstairs. I got a bit worried but then suddenly, everybody stopped what they were doing to look at something. I did the same thing. I looked over at what everybody was looking at and I saw Ally.

She was walking down the stairs. Everything seemed as if it was in slow motion.

She was wearing the dress I told her to, and may I add... Good choice! She looked stunning. She put on matching high heels and her hair was falling on her shoulders, curled up and neat.

I could already see some boys drooling and making promises to "Do her". Told ya this was going to be a long night...

Tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Don't let me fall episode 10

Austin's p.o.v

I made my way over to Ally. Glaring at every boy as I did. I took her hand and pulled her through the crowd and into the kitchen.

We were alone and all I could do was stare at her. I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and she smiled at me.

" You look amazing Als " I said and returned the smile.

" Thanks... It's all thanks to you "

" No I just picked it out for you, you're the one who's rocking that dress! " I said and pinned her around, so I can take a better look at the dress. She HONESTLY is Rocking the heck outta that dress!

She giggled and a slow song came on. Right on shedlue! I took her hand.

" May I have this dance "

" You May "

I put my hands on her waist and she put her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer, leaving no space between our bodies.

Maybe I'm getting ahead of my self. I spined her around, once again and then dipped her.

Soon I ended up behind her. My arms wrapped around her, her head on my neck and her hands holding onto my arms. Our body's moved in perfect sonic along with the music.

How much time has it past till we danced together? Too much! Did I miss her? Hell yeah!

" You know, sometimes I wonder what would it be like if... Never mind " She said

" If what?! Come on Als, tell me " I said and turned her around so she was facing me.

" No forget it, it's stupid anyways " She said and shook her head. She pulled out of my arms and sat down on a chair near by. I followed her.

" Come on Als, tell me " I took a seat next to her.

" Fine " She let out a sigh " What would our lives look like if you... Never left me, if we stayed friends, if you didn't have To..." She couldn't finish her sentence cause she bursted in to tears. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in a hug.

" Shh, it's all alright now "

She pulled out of the hug and looked at me " I missed you ".

" I missed you too Ally " I said and stares deep into her chocolate brown eyes. I lovered my look down at her lips. They looked... Kissable?! Shore, that's the word. I started leaning closer towards her, she started to lean in as well. But then the door flew open and we leaned out.

I glanced at the door and saw Dallas standing by it. He smirked, obviously noticing that Ally and I were... Um, 'Having a moment'.

" you two should probably come outside " He said and looked at Ally " People are wondering where the host is "

I looked at Ally and she nodded " Lets go " I said. I took her hand and pulled her out to the living room.

The music was loud, people were talking, playing games, dancing... You know, the usual party mood.

I looked at Ally " You want some punch? ".

" What? I can't hear you, the music is too loud "

" . .Punch " I said making hand signals, she nodded and I walked over to the table with drinks and food.

I grabbed two cups of punch, when somebody tapped my shoulder and I turned around. I saw a girl standing in front of me.

" Can I help you? "

" You're Austin, right?! "

" Yeah that's me "

" You wanna dance? "

" No not reall- " I started but got cut off by her pulling me on the dance floor while saying "Grate"

Well just one song won't hurt... But just as I was about to give in I saw a guy walk up to Ally. I immediately rushed over to her and... I kissed her?!...

Oh, don't judge me.

And she kissed back. Oh, it feels so good. Her lips taste like lemon. Oh, I always wanted to kiss her.

And it feels so good, I felt her wrap her arms around me, I smiled and put my hands on her waist. I heard the music stop and me and Ally pulled away.

I looked around and saw that we were the center of attention. I looked at Ally and smiled she giggled and I picked her up.  
" Oh my God, Austin put me down " She yelled, I laughed and took her up to the top of the stairs. I put her down and looked at everybody.

" Are you guys enjoying your self? " I asked and they cheered " Woo, good, come on now blast that music and lets Par-ty "

The DJ turned the music back on and everybody started dancing again. I laughed and looked at Ally.  
" You want to dance? "  
" Shore "

I took her hand and brought her down to the dance floor. We danced, laughed, kissed and talked to other kids.

" I'm thirsty, lets go get some punch " Ally said and pulled me to the table with drinks.

I laughed and gave her a cup with punch. She drank up and pulled me onto the dance floor.

From that point she kept asking for more punch and started acting weird. She kept stumbling, talking funny and shaking her head mumbling something. We were dancing and she tripped again. I caught her and helped her up.

" Ally are you shore you're okay, you don't seem like your self at all " I said and she giggled and got closer to me.  
" You are so funny " She said laughing.

" I didn't say anything funny " I told her.  
" Oh " She said and looked around " Hey I want some more punch " She took my hand and pulled me to the table with drinks and took another cup of punch. I rolled my eyes and decided to drink some punch too.

It tasted funny, I looked at Ally and she was dancing around like she didn't have a care in the world. My eyes opened wide as I spit out the punch and rushed over to Ally.

" You're drunk! " I said and pulled her aside. She giggled and moved closer to me, while wrapping her arms around my neck.  
" If you says so " She said and kissed me. She kissed me! Like we just go around every day kissing!... I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it but I had to pull away.

" Ally you're drunk "  
" And you're hot! " She said and kissed me again.

I picked her up and threw her over my shoulders. She kept giggling and mumbling something. I just ignored it and climbed up to her room. I lied her down on her bed and covered her. I sat down next to her and looked at her.

" Okay now Ally, close your eyes and go to sleep! " I said and tucked her in. She pulled the covers off and pulled me on top of her.  
" Ally- " I started but she cut me off.  
" Shh, don't talk " She said and kissed me. I pushed her off.

" Ally, no! " I said and got of her but she pulled me on her again.  
" Please Austy " She said and kissed me. I was about to push her off but I just couldn't. I wanted to kiss so bad her so I kissed back.

Tbc


End file.
